


A Thousand Years Under The Sun

by FruitofSorrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Earth God, Falling In Love, First Meetings, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, Poetry, Rivalry, Sexual Content, Sun God, moon god - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitofSorrow/pseuds/FruitofSorrow
Summary: An Earth god meets Sun god, and all is well until the Moon flies overhead.__He circled me like a predator. The pulsing energy around him sizzled the air between us, creating a barrier I could not traverse. I felt this was his way of taunting me, of making me sweat with bated breath. Of making me an anxious mess. Only when I could bear his scrutiny no longer did I ask him why he'd come."To make a deal," he said, and his guise melted off to reveal bare skin like my own. He stepped forward once, almost as if to say it was safe for me to come close. "I want a part in this. I, too, wish to create life."__
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A Thousand Years Under The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Hinata Shouyo! May your light shine even brighter.

At first, there was nothing but the immensity of space and the hum of the cosmos in perpetual weaving. I was knitted from this material into a solitary being of flesh, and catapulted, unshackled and unbound by fate or charge, across the jeweled sky.

For eons, I witnessed the birth of planets and the deaths of stars higher than life itself. I felt celestial dust brush my skin, each speck on an idle journey to affix itself as a new universe in the cosmic plane. I, too, yearned for a place to call my own: a bedrock on which I could forge my own destiny.

I searched for millennia, casting my lure far and wide, but to no avail. Only after exhausting all my efforts did I resign myself to the icy darkness that called out my name. I slept, turned to stone, and my skin became ashen blue like the myriad of other frozen bodies in the vast expanse. But whereas they were hard and unmoving, the universe continued to churn around me, twisting me into strange shapes and tugging at me from one continuous direction. I wanted to be free of it. To be my own master, even though I knew it was a futile wish. A mere dream.

Then I came upon a force so immense in size and power that I was jostled from my slumber as though I'd been seized by my arms and split in two. My chest squeezed. I opened my eyes, disoriented but alert, to find that I'd all but collided with a rock of ice. I heard it whisper my name, beckoning me closer, but my attention was quickly diverted elsewhere. To beyond the floating mass, where a ball of fire hung alone in the void. Its orange mane whipped around so purposefully I suspected it must have a master. A sight so beauteous that I could not turn my aching, watery eyes. I needed to sear my retinas with it. Needed to stitch its shape into the fabric of my being.

But I had traveled a long distance, and I was tired.

Judging the barren rock an adequate resting spot, I touched down, and immediately my knees buckled as they'd never done before. I was pummeled with force so severe it constricted me from all sides and welded my feet to the ground. When I tried to lift my arms, they fell back down with a thud against the dirt. That was when I understood the gravity of the situation. Whatever power had led me to find this lonely planet also decided that I should be bound to it for the rest of my immortal life. 

I scouted the rock for prospects, but nothing I saw could assuage my worries. The ground was dry and freezing, and the harsh winds had ravaged the landscape to a perfect polish. The only redeemable quality that I could perceive was its ample size. I'd never seen a blanker slate elsewhere in all the time I'd crossed the vast expanse.

Well, then. If I was to be the master of such a place, then it ought to at least have a name. And so I called it _Earth._

As though in a hazy dream, I walked Earth’s wastelands, cycling through periods of unforgiving heat and torturous cold. A task so punishing I expended exorbitant amounts of energy too soon. On my last legs, I fell to my knees and felt the ground shift beneath my leaden frame, cushioning me as though in the act of mercy. My insides felt empty and dry, and I became overwhelmed with a flurry of new sensations I could not put names to. More than at any other time since my inception, I wondered what would become of me. If this would be the end of my existence. It was the not-knowing that frightened me most of all.

Clawing at the dirt, desperate, I let out a hoarse cry that pierced the windswept air. My throat burned and burned and burned, unable to find relief.

Then the rain fell.

It started as a trickle, a drop, and then two, followed by a torrential downpour that cooled me down and soothed the poison I'd later name _thirst._ I looked high and low for the font of such a gift until there was nowhere else to turn except within myself. The rain had come from me, from my desire. It was power all my own. And I needed more of it.

When I desired drink, I created rivers. When I sought shelter, I molded the land to my liking. I paved the boundless plains and sculpted the towering mountains; I smashed my fists down to make mesas from rock. I waded in the Earth to forge canyons. I became drunk on it, the power. Like this, I kept myself entertained until I pushed the band of my magic to its limit, and had no choice but to heed a persistent warning in the pit of my stomach. From the space I'd been unable to fill with the ecstasy from my creations. What was the purpose of curating such a sublime world if there was nobody with whom to share it?

Little did I know, a god had been keeping his eyes on me from up on his celestial chair. From the burning ball of heat that beat down on my domain.

He descended in a firestorm, searing his trajectory across the sky to fall upon my throne bathed in nothing but light. Though my eyes strained, I could not look away from his dazzling form. From his golden eyes or the way his lips twisted with false joviality. I wouldn't have been able to gauge his expressions even if I'd known how silent intentions could mold the contours of a face. His inscrutability sent shivers down my spine.

He circled me like a predator. The pulsing energy around him sizzled the air between us, creating a barrier I could not traverse. I felt this was his way of taunting me, of making me sweat with bated breath. Of making me an anxious mess. Only when I could bear his scrutiny no longer did I ask him why he'd come.

_To make a deal,_ he said, and his guise melted off to reveal bare skin like my own. He stepped forward once, almost as if to say it was safe for me to come close. _I want a part in this. I, too, wish to create life._

When I stood before him, I noticed, at last, the differences between us. Whereas I was large and covered in dirt and clay, he was small with perfectly unmarred bronze skin that'd never known a day of drudgery.

_Let us make this rock a home._ The words were spoken with a pointed tenderness that cut me open and laid my vulnerabilities bare. How could I refuse such an earnest offer?

I took his hand in mine, and his smile grew. Instantly, there was a renewed shine to his cheerful mien, and I'd never felt so warm. I wanted to bask in it.

That was how our partnership began.

While I breathed life into the seas and planted seedlings in the fertile soil, he—Hinata––took charge of feeding and nurturing them with his golden light. Without his energy, flowers would not bloom, and the creatures we designed in tandem would not have the strength to carry on. We worked so perfectly together that I felt there was no other explanation than that we'd been created for each other. We became the masters of life. 

Like clockwork, Hinata made a habit of coming down with the Sun's rays to spend time with me in the lush groves that surrounded my altar on the highest mountain peak. He would take my hand in his and pull me along to explore every nook and cranny of our perfect paradise. His hands were much smaller than mine, but his presence enveloped me like a shroud. His fingertips on my skin were the balm to my once-frozen soul. Whenever his lips touched mine, it was like kinetic transference, making it so that a piece of him would always stay with me even when he ascended to his throne at night. 

It was that energy that revitalized me and gave me purpose. I often wondered if it was the same for him. If there wasn’t some little token he took back as a reminder of our time together. Of all that we had made.

I received my answer as we were lying on soft grass in a clearing one day. Hinata turned on his side to face me, shining with all the splendor of a Sun-god and said: _I wish I had met you sooner. Everything was grey before you came. But now. Now there is so much life and so much color._ And he smiled at me with a smile so gentle that my chest caved in. 

I cradled his small face in my hands, brought him near to breathe in his honeyed scent, and kissed him so softly that even the gentle breeze that rustled our hair felt like knives against our skin. I turned us over so that Hinata's back pressed to the ground, and he was forced to look up at me for once. Like _I_ was the Sun, and it was his turn to worship me. 

Then I took him. Slowly. Gently. Breathlessly. Again and again, until Hinata's light was but a dimmed remnant of his usual glow. Until his hand laid pale against my chest. And everything suddenly stopped. 

Hinata's eyes fluttered, confusion carving a valley between his brows. He looked past me to the darkening sky, and I followed his gaze. Where I expected to see the Sun's blinding body, a black disc had slotted into its space, casting a shadow over my domain. A tremor ran through me. When I looked back at Hinata, I saw a flash of my distress reflected in his large, glassy eyes. It passed so quickly I almost believed it to be an illusion, a morsel of agony that I'd somehow conjured from another realm. A feeling not belonging to either of us but to someone else entirely. 

Hinata pushed against my chest and fixed his large eyes on me, gauging my silence with a precision only capable of someone who's been around an eternity. I knew I had not been mistaken. 

_I must go,_ he said, and untangled our legs to get to his feet. 

I stood quickly and drew him in by the shoulders to kiss him once more. Hinata's hesitance was only momentary as the tension in his muscles ebbed. He molded easily against my chest and drank from my lips like a parched mortal. Like one does when he knows he may not get another drink. When he finally got his fill, he pulled away and said, _I’ll see you tomorrow._

I didn’t want to let him go, but I could tell from his rattled demeanor that nothing like this had ever happened before. If Hinata was insistent on leaving, it was for a good reason. 

_Stay safe,_ I told him. He was a god. I knew no harm could ever come to him, but it felt good to say all the same.

Hinata, beautiful as always, smiled coyly, knowing that he held my heart in his hands. He summoned a beam of light and dispersed with it, and as I stared at the emptiness that lingered, it dawned on me what the souvenir he brought back with him each night was. I dared not let the realization warm me. I did not allow myself to think that this token meant the same to him as it did to me, because if not, I couldn't bear the disappointment. So I pulled my shoulders back, puffed out my chest, and carried on with all the pride and regality expected of a deity. 

Unbeknownst to either of us, that’d be the last time I saw Hinata for a very long time. You see, a third god was preparing to infringe on our peace. No, his ascension had already been nearly complete, and from what I could tell in the days that followed, he was on a mission to rule the skies alone.

The days grew shorter. Before, Hinata could come down and linger a while past his usual hour, but with the new Moon rearing its face each dusk, making his presence known to creature and man and inveigling them with its false shine, the Sun-god no longer had a choice. In fact, as soon as the Moon-god Tsukishima appeared, Hinata stopped coming down at all. 

I waited for him anxiously, wanting to hear from his lips all that was happening in the cosmic domain even though I could already feel the weight of our new reality deep in my bones: that debilitating sensation that things had changed significantly, for better or worse. There were now three deities in this part of the void, so it was to be expected that there’d eventually be friction.

I did not know the terms or extent of the Moon and Sun gods’ rancorous repartee, but I felt their anger in the boiling Earth and in the salted spittle of the frothing seas, which raged without my instruction. Later, I learned that the temperamental waves had changed their allegiance to the Moon instead. To say I was shocked and disturbed would have been an understatement. In truth, I became apoplectic with rage and raised substratum and volcanoes in retaliation. 

But the Moon-god's presence continued to grow, and the more powerful he became, the more Hinata's influence was contained. I took it as the highest cosmic order sending us one clear and incontrovertible message:

_You’ve exercised too much power and must be kept in check._

So it took away a little of Hinata's liberty, and a bit of my sanity as well.

I was not privy to most mortal emotions. Loneliness, fear, anger, and elation; these were the ones I knew best. But in my solitude, a fifth emotion emerged. The product of the many restless nights I spent wondering if there could be more to Hinata and the Moon-god's feud than I knew. After all, love and hatred straddled the same fragile line. Who was to say it hadn't already been crossed? What if that was the reason Hinata no longer came to visit?

Jealousy. I'd seen it plenty of times in man. Never did I think it'd latch on like a parasite and eat me alive. With each passing day, I receded deeper into the shadows, and as a consequence, the Earth turned to ash. All the things that were once second nature to me suddenly became tedious. Existing held very little gratification. 

Yet I tried to be diligent in my chores, which consisted primarily of gatekeeping the balance of nature. At the bare minimum, plants would have fertile soil and rain, and all creatures a habitat and feed. I kept my distance from mankind as best as I could. Though they were my and Hinata's most intricate creations, they had long-since deviated from their fellow creatures and become dissidents of my authority. When they displeased me, I disciplined them from afar by drying their crops and flooding their cobbled streets. 

Once they realized that a greater force was at work, they began to worship me in whatever iterations they could come up with. Some humans, believing me to be a god of rain, performed rituals to appease my wrath and call for the end of droughts. Others cut at their own flesh in the hopes that I'd bless their upcoming harvests. 

It didn't occur to them that all those deities they created from nothing but superstition were in fact multiple facets of a single true god. And I didn't care. Whatever they thought I was or what new names they gave me, I received their offerings all the same: with open palms and disdain. All the while, my eyes remained fixed on the firmament, vigilant for any messages from the heavens.

When one finally came, the courier was not who I had hoped it would be.

It was borrowed energy—the shroud in which Tsukishima arrived. The Moon had no light source of its own, only took that which it needed from the Sun. With that energy, Tsukishima rebounded light onto the dark parts of Earth while Hinata was occupied with work elsewhere. Not only that, but the Moon's closeness to my domain made it so that he had a physical pull on the seas. I deeply begrudged him that, but not as much as I despised him for having taken something far more precious. 

_You’re not as I imagined,_ Tsukishima said, looking down at me with a measured appraisal. Unlike with Hinata, no heat or energy emanated from him to prevent me from being in his presence. If not for his pale glow or the eerie milkiness of his eyes, I would have mistaken him for any other mortal. He and I were alike in that regard. Our powers were subdued and unseeable, not at all like the Sun's, which was strong and ostentatious.

_What do you want?_

Tsukishima's lips turned up at one corner. He placed his hands behind his back and took one lax step toward me. I hated that he looked so unconcerned, so un-fearful of what I might do to him. I hated that his confidence wasn't unfounded. More than that, I hated that even if I’d wished to cause the Moon-god harm, there was nothing I could do to make him feel my pain. 

_I thought you’d like to learn the terms of our new alliance._

My jaw tensed. What alliance? The only agreement I had was with Hinata. If Tsukishima thought he could come to my territory and try to negotiate as equals, then he was a bigger fool than I took him for.

Tsukishima came even closer. When he was a breath’s distance away from me, his hand drew toward my face. I allowed him this, hoping to impress that I was the one with the power and that if I genuinely were adverse to him touching me, he wouldn't have made it this far.

Fingers cupped around my jaw, tilted my face up, and Tsukishima looked down at me with his hooded, pearly eyes. I stared back, matching his gaze. After a few tense moments, I realized he wasn't trying to challenge me at all. On the contrary, it seemed as though he was resigning from something. What that thing was, I could not tell in his impenetrable eyes, but that he didn't just come out with it was proof that it had cost him a great deal of ego.

_I can see why he’s so infatuated with you,_ Tsukishima said. His fingers tightened around my jaw. _As deities of the Sun and Moon, Hinata and I have entered a contract to share the skies. It is not the compromise I had hoped for, but alas, the Earth needs both of our energies to continue its functions._ He held me for a moment longer. My eyes narrowed, and my lips curled down. Then he released me. 

_I suppose I have you to thank for that._

There was nothing I could say. I felt a burn in my chest like something coming back to life. Like something was being reborn from the ashes of my despair. 

All the time I’d spent wallowing in my misery, had it actually been of use? Had I actually been able to aid Hinata in some way?

My heart leaped. _Where is he? Why hasn’t he come to tell me so himself?_

Tsukishima turned on his heel and started back the way he came. I wanted to reach after him and demand that he tell me what had happened with Hinata, but I couldn't move. Just like when I first set foot on this planet, gravity was issuing a sentence—immobilizing me. I wanted to tear my way through the Earth and detach my consciousness from this shell, but I was bound to it like Hinata was to the stars that I reached for desperately each night.

_He will find you when he’s ready,_ Tsukishima said before fading into the shadows. When he was gone, I fell onto my knees and forearms and wept in absolute, bedeviling silence. 

**

I didn't keep track of the days. Just as Tsukishima had said, the Sun and the Moon began to rotate smoothly on a fixed schedule. The seas, too, were calm at last. Without realizing it, I managed to melt into this new rhythm. Rain fell without the need for human rituals to incite them, the Earth stopped shaking for days on end, and harsh winds no longer ravaged the lands to a shine. All was calm except for the constant fluttering of wings in my chest and the crackling thunder in my veins.

Around me, vegetation grew and concealed me with its nurturing arms. It was smothering, my self-imposed confinement, but when I realized that I had nobody to answer in this organic enclosure, I preferred it to spending all my time bemoaning mankind's follies. I turned a blind eye.

The solitude was welcome for a while. Days melted together; the months came and went, and before I knew it, a hundred years had passed. I still could not shake the pulsating presence of the world at work around me—every sound, smell, and touch. I was connected to it. I could feel it pass right through me like new water entering a stream: ordered but frenzied. If an ant fell off its stalk, I sensed it like an itch. If a cliff crumbled into the sea and got swept away by the tides, it was like a massive drop in the pit of my stomach. And when mankind launched its ground-shattering balls of fire into the sky, they plummeted into the Earth like hungry fingers clawing out globs of my flesh. The longer humans went unchecked, the more complacent they became with their violence.

Another century passed, and I continued to suffer all this. Still, I waited as a perfect statue for that day on which my love would return.

At the turn of a new age, Summer solstice sneaked up on me for the first time since my hibernation began. With it came the sweet, sticky heat that I'd come to associate with Hinata's touch. The familiar warmth jumpstarted my body. Pumped immortal blood through my veins like geysers, which I'd been convinced had all shriveled up and dried. 

My fists cracked open first, dry and ashy and obstructed by dead vegetation, and soon my eyes followed. It was midday. The Sun hit its apex in the sky, and the Earth sweltered unlike ever before. Hinata's energy warmed my limbs and made them pliable again. With a jolt of nervous excitement, I shot up to my feet and hastened toward the tallest peak where Hinata’s light descended. The mountain let out a drawn-out sigh as the ice that had rested there swelled upward like a reverse-waterfall and dispersed into the atmosphere.

When the fog cleared, Hinata was bright-eyed and magnificent, as in all my dreams and memories. His arms were at his sides, a leg one step in front of the other, all his weight pushed forward. But he didn't move. There was something on his face I'd never seen before.

So I came to him instead. As soon as he was within reach, I encircled my arms around his bronzed shoulders and pulled him to my chest. I pressed my lips to the crown of his head and tilted his face up to pepper soft kisses all over. I felt the faint rumble of his chest when he chuckled lightly. Hinata buried his face in the crook of my neck. He was no taller than he'd been the last time I saw him, and yet he seemed much more significant. So much larger than life. My arms were not enough to contain all that he was—all that he represented.

_I love you_ , I told him, no longer dreading that Hinata would rebuke my feelings for him. I knew. He had come down for me at last. Whether he loved me back or simply needed my company, it didn't make a difference to me at all. I loved him, and having him in my arms again was enough. 

Hinata made a sound in the back of his throat like an injured animal. It was low and strained, and it echoed cavernously around us. It startled me. I immediately pulled back to check on him, but he evaded my gaze. 

_Love,_ I said to him. My voice broke. This was the first time I'd had the need to speak to anyone; my vocal cords were still warming up.

Hinata shook his head and dropped his face against my chest. _Let me stay like this,_ he told me, and his brittle tone made something snap inside of me. I became angry.

In retrospect, I'd been able to handle my separation from Hinata with relative grace. Even with the enemy breathing down our necks, I'd performed my duties diligently. I safeguarded all that Hinata and I created. If, for some reason, the cosmos decided suddenly that I was to go through that again before I could hold Hinata forever, then so be it. In time, I might’ve even be able to forgive them for all the tribulations that they put us through. But the one thing I would not accept was bearing witness to Hinata— the Sun god, ruler of days and paragon of light—crumbling in my arms like a crude effigy of sand.

I cradled Hinata’s face in my hands and made him look at me. There weren’t tears in his eyes, but he seemed so tired and unsure of himself. The sight broke my heart into pieces. This was not the Hinata I knew. Time had been so cruel, turning us into whittled versions of our former selves. Having undergone many changes myself, I wondered how different I must’ve also looked to him. How gaunt and ashen and pathetic.

_I didn’t want you to see me this way_ , Hinata mumbled, golden eyes cautiously meeting mine. _When the deal was made, I wasn’t able to leave my throne. I didn't have enough power to do anything aside from my duties as Sun-god. I thought that if I surrendered to time, I would regain my strength and perhaps greet you with a smile one day._

My lips became a thin line. I, too, had fallen into naivety's dangerous trap. Let myself become embittered and cynical. Losing the part of me that had loved and was loved in return. But that was all over and done with now. Nothing stood in my and Hinata's way, not the cosmos, not Tsukishima, and certainly not my pride. _There is nothing to be afraid of anymore,_ I whispered into his flaming hair. _This rock is home, and we are here. We are both finally here._

Hinata slipped his strong arms around my waist and stood on his toes. I knew immediately what he wanted and bent my knees to accommodate him as our lips brushed together. The kiss was perfect in all the ways it ought to have been. Still, the need for more contact overwhelmed us, and we quickly succumbed to our baser desires. I hoisted Hinata up by the knees and braced him on my forearms so he could wrap his legs around me. Hinata clung to my bare back, his short fingernails dragging hot lines down my skin, trying to touch as much as possible. Movements so hurried one would think there wasn’t enough time in the world. Like at any moment, this dream would burst, and we'd find ourselves alone again. 

I couldn't fault Hinata for being desperate. On the contrary, I wanted him to know how much I wanted him back, so I carried him to my altar and deposited him on the cold stone. He looked up at me with molten eyes—eyes of coal— which implored me to continue. And so I did.

I sunk to my knees, both legs straddling Hinata’s thighs; my hands gripped the stone by his head, caging him in. Hinata trembled beneath me like a flame whipped by air. He seemed to revel in it—not being in control even though he was stronger than me by far.

He leaned forward. Our mouths opened together, and the warmth of his sweetened lips poured into my throat. I could do nothing but drink him in, his gasps, and the undulations of his body as he moved beneath me.

We'd done this dance many times before, and yet it somehow felt like the first. I hesitated. What would he like? How would he respond if I kissed his neck and the span of his chest, and tasted his bronzed, sweat-beaded skin? Hinata smelled of dew and Earth. He was doused in my essence. 

_Mine. All mine._

I knew his golden skin and the dip of his clavicle, the firmness of his lightly sculpted abdomen, and the pliant bend of his knees. I knew how he writhed when pleasure overtook him. Our bodies molded against each other like Earth around water. He was mine. And I was his.

I looked down on him, his face outlined in gold streaks against the black stone at his back, like a star in the dull void. His hand teased my skin downward, over the tight muscles that spasmed in concert with my hollowed breathing. He stroked me firmly, as though trying to pull something visceral and profound from within me, and my hips lowered to his touch. I wanted him to undo me. He was in shambles, too. His breath labored as though he’d had to run down to Earth from the throne on his star.

Hinata’s name breezed past my lips like an airy and insistent prayer. All the while, blood gathered inside me to the rhythmic movements of his hand. 

Hinata pressed his face against my neck, and even then, I could not feel enough of him. I could not hold him as close to me as my heart yearned. _Faster_ , I said. He quickened his work. The feeling in my gut pooled and pooled until a hoarse groan ripped from my throat, and Hinata’s ministrations finished me.

I was not satiated. I was an ocean beaten dry, and just like long ago, thirst gripped my throat with its clawed hand and refused to let go. I reached for the place of Hinata’s pleasure. His eyes closed as I moved to the rhythm he liked. I still remembered it. Remembered how his breath hitched in his slender throat, and his back arched to my touch when I flicked my wrist in just the right way. It was the same, even now. I worked meticulously, chasing after each quickening gasp. Hinata's eyelashes fluttered like monarch wings against his cheek. When he reached his high, Hinata let out a crystalline cry that cut the silence around us. I sunk into him, pressed our bodies so close that I felt the jet of his warmth on my stomach. My mouth trailed the damp skin of his neck until our breaths evened out.

When dusk began to settle, we separated from each other, our limbs sore and bruised from the onslaught of kisses. A breeze cut through the warmth of the sweet air. Our eyes found each other in the silence, and I hurried to count every freckle that dusted Hinata's face, knowing that our time was cut short. Hinata only smiled.

_I need to tell you_ , he started to say. He turned away. How I wished for nothing more than to be able to read his mind. Hinata had always been secretive, but unlike before, when he had his reasons, his reluctance now seemed borne of a force deprived of logic.

I braced myself for the worst.

Hinata’s brows drew together. _I did not believe we would ever have this again_ , he said, struggling to find the words. I was mesmerized by his reaction. It was like seeing my own thoughts manifest on another’s face. The uncertainty. The fear. I recognized all of it.

_Neither did I,_ I said. 

_I am sorry for making you wait._ The words rushed out of him in a single breath.

_Please don’t,_ I told him as I clasped his hand between our chests. _You don’t have to apologize to me._

Hinata's gaze met mine again, and I did not care about the looming Moon or how wrecked we both were. His gold-flecked eyes were unwavering. No power in the universe could break the moment. Something expanded within me and filled my chest. An assurance. A glimpse of the unknown in that amber gaze. Finally, I knew where I stood. And I wanted Hinata to realize it too. He needed to. But words suddenly seemed inadequate.

Hinata gripped my hand tighter. The strength of his hands was familiar, calloused, and hot, but I didn't mind. When Hinata held you, he tucked you into his chest and made you feel gravity had no power over you.

_Kageyama_ , he said, full of hope and something else. A confession. A promise. It knocked the air right out of my lungs. I wanted to cry.

This. This was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a twitter account(@FruitofSorrow) for anyone interested in semi-live updates for future Haikyuu fics. If you have fic requests to send my way, that would be the place to do so.  
> (๑°꒵°๑)･*♡


End file.
